1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of activities, and in particular, to a entrance-exchange structure and associated method in conjunction with an activity of uncertain outcome.
2. Related Art
In a game of chance such as at a casino, a player of the game competes with the house. The game rules are structured such that the player has a chance of winning the game. The player typically derives satisfaction from the excitement of playing and from not knowing in advance whether the player will win or lose, and from the possibility of winning a large amount of money. The player also derives satisfaction from occasionally winning the game. The game would be enriched for the player, however, if the player could enjoy other satisfactions or advantages from playing the game.
Thus, there is a need for a game-of-chance structure and method that provides the player with new satisfactions or advantages that add to, or replace, the satisfactions that the player currently enjoys from playing the game of chance.